La calle de los árboles retorcidos y donde se mezclan cielo y mar
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Takari/Kenkari, Koura] Entender, a los demás y a nosotros mismos, a veces es muy complicado. Hikari se preocupa por su gente, Takeru no quiere conocer el futuro, Ken intenta dejar atrás el pasado. Y Koushiro y Sora los necesitan para un experimento social. [Para el Intercambio II Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. El mejor amigo y el desconocido

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Este fic es para _Takari95_ por el _Intercambio Especial Aniversario II_ del foro _Proyecto 1-8_. Y también un regalo atrasado por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

**La calle de los árboles retorcidos y donde se mezclan cielo y mar**

**_I._ **_E__l mejor amigo y el desconocido_

.

Pasamos nuestras vidas persiguiendo cosas. Al principio, perseguimos diversiones, juegos, chucherías. Después, perseguimos metas, aficiones, sueños. Y más adelante nos damos cuenta de que lo único que hemos perseguido siempre es a nosotros mismos.

**~ · ~**

«1. Si pudieras elegir a cualquier persona en el mundo, ¿a quién invitarías a cenar?».

La pregunta aparece en la pequeña pantalla. Ellos se miran y ríen ligeramente. Saben que los observan y los escuchan, es una sensación extraña.

—Tú primero —dice Takeru.

—Es difícil. —Hikari se muerde el labio.

—No tenemos prisa.

Ella da golpecitos con las uñas en la mesa. Él, sentado enfrente, echa otro vistazo rápido a la pequeña habitación. Parece una sala de interrogatorio. Aunque tampoco se aleja mucho de la realidad.

—Vale, creo que ya sé —dice Kari—. Invitaría a Piscine. El de la película que vimos hace poco, _La vida de Pi_. Me fascinaría saber qué piensa acerca de todo lo que cuenta, entender su forma de ver las cosas… Me parece una persona muy interesante.

—No es real.

—No especifican que tenga que serlo. —T.K ríe.

—Cierto. Bueno, yo lo tengo muy claro. Si no hubiera problemas por el idioma, a Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, escritor de _El principito_. Solo con la dedicatoria, creo que debió ser una persona especial, con una forma de entender el mundo casi mágica. Si tiene que ser alguien actual… a Haruki Murakami.

—Sabía que dirías algo así.

Se sonríen y vuelven a mirar al pequeño monitor. La siguiente diapositiva tiene la segunda pregunta.

«2. ¿Te gustaría ser famoso? ¿De qué forma?».

—Me toca empezar —dice él—. No es que persiga la fama pero, ya que me gustaría ser escritor, la única manera de vivir de ello es que otros te lean. Y cuantos más, mejor. Así que querría serlo solo por eso. Pero no en un sentido de mover masas, de que me vean por la calle y quieran hacerse fotos conmigo, sino de manera que mis palabras puedan llegar a muchas personas, a hacerles sentir algo.

—A mí… no. No me gustaría, creo. Preferiría vivir tranquila, sin agobios. No sabría cómo ser un buen modelo a seguir.

—No digas tonterías, claro que lo serías.

—Esto va de ser sinceros, T.K. —Ella apoya la barbilla en la mano, mirándolo fijamente—. Es lo que pienso.

—A veces eres muy tonta.

Hikari le saca la lengua.

**~ · ~**

«3. Antes de hacer una llamada telefónica, ¿ensayas lo que vas a decir? ¿Por qué?».

Kari baja los ojos, incómoda con la respuesta que va a dar. Ken respeta su silencio y espera pacientemente. En la pequeña habitación cuadrada, solo iluminada por una lámpara blanca sobre sus cabezas, lo único que se escucha son sus respiraciones.

La cámara que hay sobre la pantalla sigue con la pequeña bombilla roja encendida.

—Depende de a quién llame —dice la chica—. Si es mi hermano o alguna persona cercana, no. Pero si es alguien con quien tengo menos confianza sí pienso qué quiero decir.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Su mirada es amable.

—Yo no hablo mucho por teléfono. Me incomoda. Sí suelo hacer un pequeño repaso mental, sobre todo para llamadas por algún servicio como hacer un pedido.

Ella sonríe, le alegra no ser la única que hace esas cosas.

«4. Para ti, ¿cómo sería un día perfecto?».

Ken se piensa la respuesta. Pasa un par de dedos por su barbilla.

—Un día perfecto… Sería estar en una ciudad muy grande, donde nadie me conozca. Pasear por sus calles, comer en algún puesto ambulante, descubrir ese lugar desconocido. Y, sobre todo, caminar de noche por callejuelas oscuras llenas de carteles luminosos.

—Qué curioso —susurra Hikari.

—¿El qué?

—Mi día perfecto es muy distinto y sencillo. Me gustan las cosas simples. Levantarme y pasar la mañana con mi hermano, quizá viendo alguna película, comer con mis padres y mis abuelos, quedar por la tarde con mis amigos. Y por la noche estar tranquila, retocando fotografías con mi gato en el regazo.

Se atreven a mirarse a los ojos durante más segundos de lo normal. Él sonríe.

—Sí, es muy diferente. Yo prefiero estar solo y tú te centras en estar con otros.

—Pero… tu descripción me ha gustado también. Quizá pueda haber muchas formas de tener un día perfecto.

**~ · ~**

Koushiro se planteó muchas veces si había sido una buena idea apuntarse a ese cursillo. La psicología le llamaba la atención a ratos, pero más en un sentido biológico. Entender el funcionamiento de la mente podía ser interesante. Hacer trabajos sociológicos, no. Porque conllevaba trabajar en parejas y tratar con extraños.

No hay muchos pelirrojos en Japón, por eso se extrañó al encontrarse en esa clase una chica con la que compartía esa rareza. A su profesor también le pareció muy curioso, por eso los asignó como pareja de trabajo.

—Aprobar este curso no va a ser tan fácil —dijo el profesor, con una inquietante sonrisa—. Tendréis que hacer una investigación que de verdad merezca la pena. Creativa, con un nuevo enfoque, original. Así que venga, a pensar. No voy a regalar el diploma a cualquiera.

La pelirroja, que se llamaba Sora, pareció inquietarse con esas palabras. A Kou le extrañaba que una estudiante de Diseño estuviera en ese curso. Aunque, bien pensado, sus estudios de Ingeniería Informática no tenían más relación.

Quedó con la chica cada tarde durante una semana. Buscaron en libros e internet algo que pudiera servirles. Algún trabajo interesante que usar como base.

Justo cuando parecía que no encontrarían luz al final del túnel, ella dio con la solución.

**~ · ~**

«5. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste a solas? ¿Y para otra persona?».

—Bah, no suelo cantar, se me da mal —dice Hikari—. Aunque sí tarareo de vez en cuando, sobre todo si estoy de buen humor. No recuerdo la última vez que canté…

—Yo sí. Cantaste delante de mí hace unos días. Cuando te enseñé el vídeo del opening de esa serie de monstruos digitales.

—¡Ay, es verdad! Me encantaba. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando volvíamos corriendo del colegio para verla?

—Claro, y de cómo te enfadabas si te perdías algún capítulo. —Se ríen, tararean la canción, hasta que parecen recordar que están siendo grabados—. Bueno yo seguramente canté a solas ayer, porque estuve escuchando música. Y para alguien esta mañana, he quedado con mi hermano para ayudarle con una canción que está componiendo. Pero eso ya te lo he contado antes.

«6. Si pudieras vivir hasta los 90 años y tener el cuerpo o la mente de alguien de 30 durante los últimos 60 años de tu vida, ¿cuál de las dos opciones elegirías?».

Takeru se pasa una mano por el pelo, despeinándose.

—El cuerpo —dice—, para poder seguir practicando baloncesto o moviéndome sin problemas. La mente nunca, porque siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas y quedarse en los treinta sería estancarse.

Ella niega con la cabeza, como si acabara de decir una tontería.

—A mí no me gustaría ninguna de las dos. Estamos en cambio constante y es por algo. Me perdería algo importante si no tuviera la piel arrugada y suave de los ancianos.

Él sonríe.

—Tienes toda la razón.

**~ · ~**

«7. ¿Tienes una corazonada secreta acerca de cómo vas a morir?».

—No, no lo sé —responde Kari—. Preferiría que fuera de mayor, rodeada de nietos. O bueno más bien mientras duermo, pero teniendo cercana a mi familia… ¿Entiendes? Habiendo vivido de forma plena y sin sufrir.

—Supongo que es lo que quiere la mayoría. Yo desde pequeño he tenido malas sensaciones cuando me acerco a las vías de un tren. —La chica abre un poco más los ojos, como si de pronto la habitación se hubiera oscurecido y tratase de encontrar luz—. También tengo sueños en los que soy atropellado por un tren. No sé si empezó antes el miedo o las pesadillas.

—¿Crees de veras que morirás así?

—Creo que no sabemos lo suficiente de la muerte como para afirmar que no.

Comparten un asentimiento de cabeza.

«8. Di tres cosas que creas tener en común con tu interlocutor».

Ken se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla y mira a Hikari de forma algo inquisitiva. Si ella se incomoda, no lo demuestra, solo se queda esperando la respuesta.

—Tenemos calor. —Las frentes de ambos están brillantes, el aire en el cuartucho es algo cargado—. Nos incomoda tratarnos de forma tan informal sin tener confianza. Estamos interesados en las respuestas del otro.

—Estamos haciendo un experimento social del que no sabemos nada. No nos conocíamos de antes. Nos gusta hablar mirando a los ojos aunque nos cuesta con desconocidos. —Él sonríe un poco—. ¿Tengo razón en lo último?

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

**~ · ~**

—Había leído un artículo de esto hace tiempo —explicó Sora—, pero no le hice mucho caso.

Tecleó algunas palabras claves. El buscador le sugirió varias páginas y pinchó en la segunda. Koushiro leyó con interés, mientras escuchaba su explicación. Cuando terminaron, miró a su compañera.

—¿Treinta y seis preguntas para enamorarse? —Su tono era escéptico.

—Eso es lo que pasó.

—O lo que dicen que pasó.

—Bueno, da igual. —Ella parecía un poco irritada por su falta de fe—. La idea es estudiar la relación entre esos desconocidos, cómo se sientan al tener que hablar de sí mismos, qué piensan del otro cuando acaban. Crearon este experimento para tratar de entender lo importante que es la confianza en la relación de las personas.

—La verdad es que es interesante. Solo nos falta buscarle un enfoque original.

Barajaron varias ideas. Lo primero que tuvieron claro era que no podían hacerlo ellos, necesitarían a algunos voluntarios. Se les ocurrió intentar variar con edades o usar algún test de compatibilidad, pero fue la última ocurrencia de él la que ganó.

—¿Y si hacemos el experimento con tres personas? Por ejemplo, una chica que conteste las preguntas con dos chicos distintos.

—Oye, me gusta cómo suena —dijo ella—. Podríamos hacer algo más. Que uno sea muy amigo suyo y el otro un desconocido.

—¿Estás pensando en alguien al decirlo?

—No. No suele haber muchas parejas que solo sean amigos. ¿Conoces tú a alguien?

—La hermana de un amigo mío… desde muy pequeña hay un chico del que es inseparable. Son simpáticos, seguro que aceptan. Solo queda buscar a un desconocido.

—A poder ser, que sea muy distinto a su amigo.

Se miraron, sonriendo. Les gustaba la forma que iba tomando.

**~ · ~**

«9. ¿Por qué aspecto de tu vida te sientes más agradecido?».

—Esta es fácil —dice Hikari—. Por tener salud y que mi gente también la tenga.

Takeru la mira con algo de tristeza, sabiendo que hay historia tras esa afirmación.

—Yo por tener personas con las que poder compartir cosas diferentes. Y también por saber disfrutar de mi soledad, es importante tener mundo interior.

—A veces el tuyo es demasiado grande.

—Oh, vamos, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Y siempre estás invitada.

Ella niega con la cabeza, divertida. Él insiste en que es cierto. La pantalla muestra una nueva diapositiva y los distrae de la conversación.

«10. Si pudieras cambiar algo en cómo te educaron, ¿qué sería?».

—Querría saber desde pequeño que no hay que vivir para trabajar sino trabajar para vivir. Ya sabes, mis padres siempre se han centrado mucho en sus profesiones, creo que demasiado. —Acaba la explicación encogiendo los hombros—. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que le enseñas a los niños, a veces me da la impresión de que mi hermano hace más cosas como ellos de lo que cree.

—Pienso como tú. Hay que saber disfrutar de la vida.

—Y te la pierdes si te encierras siempre en una oficina.

—Por suerte, yo siempre he estado bastante con mis padres. Especialmente con mamá, que no trabaja. Y no sé si cambiaría algo de cómo me han educado… tal vez el que importe el qué dirán. Al crecer he visto que eso no es nada relevante, pero mi madre alguna vez ha hecho comentarios de «a ver qué van a pensar los vecinos». Supongo que es algo más de su generación.

—Es verdad. —T.K asiente con la cabeza—. Las cosas van cambiando con el tiempo. No creo que la gente ya no piense en la opinión de los demás, pero en general no se le da la misma importancia que antes.

—Bueno, sí me importa lo que piensen algunas personas.

—Pero justamente esas somos las que no te vamos a juzgar.

—¿Te das por aludido?

—Por supuesto. —Kari se ríe.

**~ · ~**

«11. Tómate cuatro minutos para contar a tu compañero la historia de tu vida con todo el detalle posible».

Se miran.

—Uf, cuatro minutos es mucho tiempo —dice ella.

—No tanto si tienes que hablar de toda tu vida —opina Ken.

Le hace un gesto con la mano. La chica empieza a hablar, cuando un cronómetro aparece en una esquina del monitor.

Nació como una niña enfermiza a la que le costó querer hablar, se comunicaba con un silbato y su hermano aprendió a interpretar esos pitidos. Siempre estuvo muy unida a su familia así que ha pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y sus abuelos. También tiene varios amigos desde su infancia que son una parte importante de su vida. En la adolescencia mejoró su salud y tuvo más libertad para buscar aficiones, fue cuando descubrió la fotografía y el baile. Pero al final decidió estudiar Educación, porque le gustan los niños y querría poder enseñarles cosas buenas para ellos.

Un pitido anuncia que el tiempo ha acabado. Casi se les ha hecho corto. Él habla de forma menos entusiasta pero, de alguna manera, más personal.

Ken tenía un hermano mayor que era muy bueno en todo, cuando falleció le tocó intentar ser tan bueno como él para contentar a sus padres. No fue una infancia sencilla y mucho tiempo estuvo alejado de su familia, pero más tarde aprendieron a sobrellevar la pérdida y a que él no tenía que ser su hermano. En cierto momento, hizo cosas que no le gustan, quizá buscándose a sí mismo o tal vez como una forma de rebeldía, y para enmendarlo le gustaría ser policía, al acabar la carrera de Criminología.

Cuando el contador llega a cero, Hikari está llena de preguntas. Pero por respeto o timidez se las calla.

«12. Si mañana te pudieras levantar disfrutando de una habilidad o cualidad nueva, ¿cuál sería?».

—Ser más persuasivo y perceptivo con las personas, me vendría bien para mi futura profesión.

—Creo que sí puedes ser persuasivo —dice ella, sin saber por qué.

—Corrijo. No solo poder serlo, sino usar esa capacidad sin que parezca que es algo malo.

¿Cuánta historia podía esconderse en esa oración?

—Yo querría tocar algún instrumento, siempre me arrepiento de no hacerlo pero es que conlleva mucho tiempo. O pintar mejor.

Kari se siente muy simple con sus respuestas. Y en sus ojos siguen brillando las preguntas que le generan cada afirmación de Ken.

Él solo habla para responder, no da opiniones. Su mirada es amable pero lejana.

**~ · ~**

¿Cuándo dejamos de ser desconocidos? ¿Cómo llegamos a conocer a las personas?

Podemos creer tener mucho en común, y descubrir grandes diferencias. Podemos pensar que somos completamente distintos, y encontrar similitudes donde no lo esperamos.

Y podemos, simplemente, ser.

.

* * *

La historia tiene otros tres capítulos, publicaré uno al día. Se centra en **las preguntas que el psicólogo Arthur Aron elaboró** y una reportera utilizó consiguiendo enamorarse (y enamorar, claro). He querido preguntarme qué pasaría si se usan más de dos personas y este es el resultado.

Estoy muy contenta no solo por esta actividad tan divertida sino por lo que representa, **¡dos años del foro!** Las palabras cursis las dejaré en el último capítulo.

**Takari95**, espero que te haya gustado, he hecho trampas y te elegí en el Intercambio para poder darte un regalo de cumpleaños elaborado aunque tardío. ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!


	2. Ni futuro, ni pasado

.

**La calle de los árboles retorcidos y donde se mezclan cielo y mar**

**_II. _**_Ni futuro, ni pasado_

.

Nos buscamos. Queremos encontrarnos. Pensamos que las preguntas que nos hacemos siempre tendrán respuesta si viajas lo suficiente para hallarla.

Pero, ¿qué gracia tendría si todas las verdades estuvieran a nuestro alcance? ¿Qué haríamos cuando supiéramos todo lo que nos hemos cuestionado alguna vez?

**~ · ~**

«13. Si una bola de cristal te pudiera decir la verdad sobre ti mismo, tu vida, el futuro, o cualquier otra cosa, ¿qué le preguntarías?».

—¿Solo una cosa? —pregunta Hikari.

—Sí, no vale eso de pedir que te responda más preguntas.

—Ya, ya.

—Ni la lotería. Piensa algo más trascendental.

—¡No iba a decir eso!

—Ya, claro.

Takeru se ríe, solo está tomándole el pelo. Ella se hace la ofendida. Sigue pensando, hasta encontrar lo que considera más importante.

—Le preguntaría si algún ser querido va a estar en peligro, para evitarlo. ¿Y tú?

—Nada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —repite él—. No quiero saberlo. Creo que me obsesionaría con cómo se llega a eso, sea lo que sea. La vida es improvisación y es como mejor funciona.

«14. ¿Hay algo que hayas deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía?».

—Montones de cosas —responde T.K—. La mayoría no lo he hecho por falta de tiempo. Pero lo principal es llegar a publicar algo escrito por mí. Y estoy en ello, no es algo que pueda elegir.

—Lo conseguirás pronto.

—Hay muchos otros intentándolo.

—Sí, pero no son como tú.

Kari le sonríe, habla totalmente en serio.

—Yo quiero captar de verdad lo que siento en una fotografía. A veces me acerco pero nunca es perfecto. Y quizá si pudiera perdería parte de la gracia esta afición, dicen que a veces lo mejor de llegar a una meta es el recorrido.

—Sí. Sobre todo si disfrutas del camino.

**~ · ~**

«15. ¿Cuál es el mayor logro que has conseguido en tu vida?».

Ken mira fijamente a la chica, esperando. Ella ya no parece tan intimidada por sus ojos, tampoco avergonzada por sus respuestas.

—No creo tener grandes logros. Aunque me siento muy querida y supongo que eso se puede considerar uno. Ser algo bueno en la vida de otros.

Él no dice nada. Hikari quiere saber qué piensa.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No tengo que estarlo.

—Pero me gustaría saber si lo estás.

Se miran. El chico acaba levantando ligeramente la comisura derecha. La sonrisa más pequeña y verdadera que ha enseñado en todo el rato.

—Lo estoy.

Ella queda satisfecha con la contestación. Aguarda, en silencio, a que él piense la pregunta.

—Creo que un logro debe ser algo que te ha costado mucho esfuerzo, por la razón que sea. El mío probablemente es haber aprendido a no vivir en el pasado. Aunque nunca se olvida, claro.

—Claro.

«16. ¿Qué es lo que más valoras en un amigo?».

—Que respete mi espacio —responde Ken, al instante—. Que comprenda que no somos iguales y que no tengo por qué compartir todo lo que pienso con él.

Kari gira un poco la cabeza, curiosa, ante esas palabras. Su definición otra vez es muy distinta.

—Yo valoro que sea alguien que sé que me ayudará si lo necesito y que me pedirá ayuda si él o ella la necesita. Lo más importante es esa confianza.

Y se pregunta en qué momento la confianza aparece, piensa en lo difícil que es conseguirla y lo sencillo que resulta perderla.

No podría decir por qué, pero sabe que Ken está pensando en algo parecido.

**~ · ~**

Koushiro se rascó la cabeza. Parecía algo incómodo. Sora se reía de él sin ocultarlo demasiado.

—Relájate. Estás más nervioso que cuando hemos ido a pedir un aula vacía para hacer el experimento.

—Al rector le caigo bien.

—¿Y qué? ¿A la hermana de tu amigo no?

—No lo sé. Por eso me pongo nervioso. A ver de dónde vamos a sacar si no a una pareja de amigos de sexos distintos que sepamos que se van a tomar esto en serio.

Ambos suspiraron por razones distintas. Uno por estrés, otra por miedo. No querían suspender ese cursillo, serían una decepción para sus padres aunque no llegaran a recriminarles nada. Probablemente se exigían demasiado.

En ese momento, vieron a un par de estudiantes acercarse a su mesa de la cafetería.

Ella era bonita y pequeña, con el pelo corto y los ojos brillantes. Él era alto, rubio, con rasgos mezclados de asiático y caucásico. Ambos sonrieron y ocuparon las sillas vacías.

—Kou, me alegro de verte de nuevo —saludó la chica.

—Hola, Kari, Takeru. Esta es Sora, una compañera.

—Encantado —dijo el chico.

—Os preguntaréis por qué os he pedido que vinierais… Bueno, es que necesito un favor y vosotros cumplís los requisitos.

No dio detalles. Solo habló de un experimento social, de que responderían algunas preguntas en pareja y llevaría un par de horas. Ellos parecieron interesados en la propuesta y aceptaron. Quedaron en un sitio y una hora del día siguiente.

—Bueno, solo queda encontrar al tercero —dijo Koushiro.

—Sí… —Sora sonrió, viendo cómo Takeru sostenía la puerta para que Hikari saliera primero—. Creo que va a ser interesante.

**~ · ~**

«17. ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más valioso?».

—Mi dieciocho cumpleaños —responde ella—. Contigo, mis padres, el resto de nuestros amigos. Tener reunida a tanta gente fue muy divertido y bonito.

T.K inclina la cabeza hacia delante, para acercarse más. La mesa de pronto le parece demasiado grande.

—No me vas a creer mi respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Kari junta las cejas.

—Mi recuerdo más valioso es de cuando escribí mi primer relato, lo leíste y pusiste ese gesto tan tuyo. Supe que quería provocarlo más veces.

—¿Qué gesto?

—No sabría explicarlo. Sonriendo, pero también con los ojos. Ilusionada. Parece que vuelves a tener ocho años.

—¿Y ese es tu mejor recuerdo? —Parece escéptica.

—Claro. Al ver que podía hacer que pusieras esa cara, supe que tenía que seguir escribiendo. Tenía que averiguar si sería capaz de llegar a provocar algo a los demás.

Hikari no dice nada, solo le devuelve la mirada.

«18. ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más doloroso?».

La boca de Takeru se convierte en una línea recta. Pero no aparta los ojos de su amiga.

—Cuando mi madre decidió separarse de mi padre y tuve que alejarme de él y de mi hermano —habla rápido, como si así fuera a doler menos.

—No me gusta esta pregunta.

—Ni a mí.

—¿De verdad tengo que responder?

—Supongo.

Ella hace una mueca.

—Cuando tuve una recaída muy fuerte porque mi hermano me llevó al parque. Lo mal que lo pasé en el hospital y lo culpable que se sintió él.

Después de decirlo, se cruza de brazos. Hay un silencio largo. No hacen caso de la nueva diapositiva de la pantalla.

—Esto deja triste, ¿eh? —dice T.K.

—Sí. No me gusta recordar las cosas malas. —Él asiente.

—Bueno, sirven para aprender. Y para disfrutar más de lo bueno.

—Es una forma de verlo.

—Es la mejor forma.

**~ · ~**

«19. Si supieras que en un año vas a morir de manera repentina, ¿cambiarías algo en tu manera de vivir? ¿Por qué?».

Kari ya sabe qué responder. Conoce las preguntas porque son las mismas que ha contestado con Takeru. Se pregunta por qué tiene que repetirlo y si su amigo también lo hará con otra persona.

—Supongo que dejaría los estudios y gastaría mis ahorros para viajar. Y pasaría todo el tiempo posible con mi gente.

—Yo no lo sé —dice Ken—. Supongo que sí, pero más bien estaría obsesionado con saber cómo moriré y tratando de escapar de ello. O me pondría en peligro para que acabase cuanto antes.

—¿Quieres que acabe? ¿No prefieres disfrutar cada instante?

—El miedo no deja que disfrutes de nada. La espera a veces es la peor parte.

Ella pestañea, como si le costase enfocar la mirada en su interlocutor.

«20. ¿Qué significa la amistad para ti?».

—Lealtad —susurra el chico.

Cada vez responde más deprisa, dudando menos. O quizá las preguntas le resultas más sencillas.

—Una familia que eliges —dice Hikari.

—¿Familia? —Por primera vez, él quiere saber más.

—Sí, para mí lo es. Es decir, están los amigos de verdad, los… llamémoslos colegas, los compañeros. Y los amigos de verdad son como familia.

—Hermanos, quieres decir.

—No, no. Nadie se puede comparar a mi hermano, o más bien la relación que tengo con él es muy distinta a otras, como la que tengo con mi mejor amigo.

—Siempre he oído que los amigos son hermanos.

—Para mí no.

—Para mí tampoco lo son.

Se sonríen. Esta vez, enseñando los dientes un poco.

**~ · ~**

Sora empezaba a enfadarse. Había dado vueltas por la Universidad, vigilando a los chicos con los que se cruzaba, pero si alguno le llamaba la atención para el experimento acababa por no decirle nada. ¿Por timidez? Probablemente. O porque era demasiado importante decidir algo así juzgando a un extraño.

Los sujetos del experimento, Hikari y Takeru, le parecían perfectos. Necesitaba a un sujeto C a la altura.

Koushiro se había escapado en cuanto pudo, diciendo que tenía un trabajo que entregar a la mañana siguiente sobre no sé qué de programación. Estaba claro que huía de tener que hablar con desconocidos por la calle.

Pues Sora se negaba a ser tan vergonzosa como él. Era una mujer profesional y trabajadora, lo iba a demostrar.

Probó suerte con un par de chicos que parecían tener la edad de sus dos sujetos, pero uno perdió el encanto cuando empezó a hablar y otro la ignoró por completo.

Al terminar la jornada de la tarde, muchos estudiantes salieron de la Universidad, y ella se dedicó a mirarlos. Paró a tres, uno dijo que no le interesaba, otro intentó ligar con ella y el último no hablaba casi su idioma porque estaba de intercambio.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta la zona estaba casi vacía. Decidió que tendría que intentarlo por la mañana y fue a la Biblioteca General en busca de un libro que necesitaban.

Y por esa idea le pidió después a Koushiro muchas veces que le diera las gracias.

En un rincón había un chico. Tenía melena corta, los ojos azules pero mucho más apagados y oscuros que los del sujeto B. Le llamó la atención ver que leía algo sobre leyes y tomaba notas. Su gesto cuando se sentó a su lado fue lo que hizo que se decidiera, serio y distante, aunque amable.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó el chico.

—Me llamo Sora Takenouchi, ¿y tú?

—Ken Ichijouji. —Parecía incómodo.

—No querría molestarte, pero creo que cumples el perfil para un experimento social que estoy haciendo. ¿Tendrías mañana un par de horas libres para responder unas preguntas? Me harías un gran favor.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tengo curiosidad por ver cómo te llevarías con alguien.

No supo si fue esa última frase lo que lo convenció. Tardó un minuto entero, pero al final Ken asintió con la cabeza.

**~ · ~**

«21. ¿Qué importancia tienen el amor y el afecto en tu vida?».

—Muchísima. —Hikari está muy animada, le gusta la pregunta—. No hablo del amor de pareja, no tengo, aunque todos siempre estamos esperando por él, o buscando despertarlo. Hablo del amor a lo que haces, a la gente que te rodea, a ese peluche con el que duermes.

—¿Sigues durmiendo con Gatomon?

—Pues claro. —Por su tono, es una pregunta tonta. Takeru contiene la risa—. Bueno, responde.

—El amor es lo que mueve el mundo. Lo que inspira, lo que nos hace intentar ser mejores, lo que hace que tomemos las decisiones. Amor por tus seres queridos, amor por ti mismo. Amor de todas las maneras posibles. Dulce, apasionado, doloroso.

Por un momento, ambos contienen el aliento. Evitan mirarse a los ojos cuando aparece la siguiente pregunta.

«22. Compartid de forma alterna cinco características que consideréis positivas de vuestro compañero».

—Eres altruista. Te preocupas siempre por los demás antes que por ti. Aunque a veces demasiado. —dice él.

—Tienes mucha imaginación. —Ella cruza las piernas.

—Eres inspiradora.

—Tienes el don de la palabra.

—Sensible. —Kari le regala una sonrisa y la incomodidad va desapareciendo.

—Generoso.

—Comprensiva.

—Decidido, siempre sabes lo que quieres.

—La última… es difícil elegir. Diré que eres dulce. No solo en tus gestos, en tu forma de hablar… Eres dulce en todos los sentidos. También físicamente.

—Tus ojos. Siempre me han gustado, dicen mucho.

Los dos fingen que tienen la cara roja por el calor. Aunque una mirada cómplice delata que saben que no.

**~ · ~**

«23. ¿Tu familia es cercana y cariñosa? ¿Crees que tu infancia fue más feliz que la de los demás?».

—Muy, muy cercana. Todos me han cuidado mucho siempre. Quizá no fue la infancia más fácil por mi salud frágil, tenía que pasar mucho tiempo en casa.

Hikari se siente de nuevo tonta. Sus problemas no parecen nada al lado de los de Ken, que mantiene la mandíbula apretada.

—Hubo un tiempo en que no, ahora sí es cariñosa aunque no muy cercana. Mi infancia no fue feliz, para nada, aunque tampoco la más difícil.

Ella siente la necesidad de decir o hacer algo para consolarlo, pero no sabe el qué. Espera que sus ojos puedan hablar más. Él parece comprenderlo, porque asiente con la cabeza en silencio.

«24. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a tu relación con tu madre?».

—Raro. Durante mucho tiempo sentí que no era lo bastante bueno para ella, que estaba a la sombra de mi hermano. Y después que solo tenía que ser como él para que ella estuviera feliz. Ahora hemos solucionado esas cosas, pero no es tan sencillo como pedir perdón.

—Debió ser duro.

—Lo fue. Lo sigue siendo. —El chico se pasa una mano por el cuello.

—¿Cómo lo superaste?

—No estoy seguro de haberlo hecho. Pero lo intento, eso sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te llevas con tu madre?

—Nos llevamos muy bien, a veces me habla de sus problemas, suelo ayudarla en cosas de la casa.

—Debe ser agradable, me alegro —dice Ken, no hay envidia o resentimiento en su voz.

—Sí. Gracias. —A Kari le tiemblan las comisuras de la boca.

**~ · ~**

Estamos en cambio constante. Poco a poco. Cada paso marca el principio de algo nuevo, cada palabra puede suponer una nueva ventana abierta, cada mirada una puerta. ¿Hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a mirar? ¿Y a dejar que miren en nosotros?


	3. Guardar o compartir secretos

.

**La calle de los árboles retorcidos y donde se mezclan cielo y mar**

**_III. _**_Guardar o compartir s__ecretos_

.

Necesitamos seguir. Necesitamos luchar. Hemos nacido para hablar de límites pero nunca dar con ellos.

Es por eso que necesitamos a otras personas. Para evolucionar, para avanzar, nos ayudamos unos a otros. Nunca se verá igual una misma cosa por dos pares de ojos distintos. Lo que creíamos conocer puede volverse nuevo. Lo que pensábamos que nunca alcanzaríamos puede estar más cerca de lo que parece

**~ · ~**

«25. Di tres frases usando el pronombre "nosotros". Por ejemplo, "nosotros estamos en esta habitación sintiendo…"».

Hikari se toca la nariz, pensativa.

—Nosotros somos amigos. Nosotros nos conocemos desde niños. Nosotros tenemos hambre porque hemos desayunado hace varias horas.

Se lleva una mano al estómago, hace poco rato ha rugido. Y el de Takeru también.

—Luego te invito a comer, si quieres.

—Me toca invitar.

—¿Dónde pone eso?

—En la letra pequeña de nuestro contrato de amistad.

—Vale, vale —dice él—. Bueno, mi turno. Nosotros llevamos bastante rato hablando. Nosotros soñamos despiertos a menudo. Nosotros nos lo contamos todo, ¿no?

—Eso lo harás tú. Una chica tiene sus secretos.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de secretos?

Ella se encoge de hombros, le hace gracia irritarlo.

«26. Completa esta frase: "Ojalá tuviera alguien con quien compartir…"».

—La verdad es que nada, no creo que me falte nadie. Te tengo a ti para leer todo lo que escribo, para hablar de libros. Y varios colegas para jugar al baloncesto. A mi hermano… No sé, no me falta nadie.

—A mí sí.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien que comprenda mi pasión por la fotografía.

—Pero yo…

—Sí, T.K —interrumpe Kari—, tú te esfuerzas. Y aunque me ayudas, vienes a las exposiciones y demás… No es lo mismo, ¿entiendes? Yo sí leo por gusto.

—Ya, bueno.

—No te pongas así, no es algo malo. Solo me gustaría charlar de fotografía con alguien de vez en cuando.

Se hace el silencio. Esta vez no es tan cómodo como siempre.

**~ · ~**

«27. Si te fueras a convertir en un amigo íntimo de tu compañero, comparte con él o con ella algo que sería importante que supiera».

—Nunca, jamás, aceptaré escuchar algo malo de mi familia. —La chica está más firme que nunca.

Ken no opina nada sobre esa respuesta. Se toca la oreja.

—A veces es difícil comprenderme, tengo reacciones que ni yo entiendo. Y no soy de exteriorizarlas.

Hikari querría apartar los ojos de él, pero no puede. Hay algo que hace que no pueda dejar de preguntarse qué más hay tras sus palabras. Y eso último confirma que esconde mucho más que lo que dice.

Casi no se da cuenta de que ha aparecido la siguiente pregunta.

«28. Dile a tu compañero qué es lo que más te ha gustado de él o ella. Sé muy honesto y dile cosas que no dirías a alguien a quien acabas de conocer».

—Tu mirada. —Ken no duda ni un instante—. Estás llena de luz y también de sombras. Creo que te esfuerzas mucho por ser quien los demás creen que eres. Por saber si eres esa chica.

La respiración de Kari se acelera. Trata de tragar el aire despacio, pero solo nota en la garganta lo frío que está.

¿Cómo puede ese, que minutos atrás era un desconocido, saber tanto de ella?

—Es tu turno.

—Eh… sí. —Pestañea, muchas veces—. Lo que más me ha gustado de ti es tu forma de expresarte, tan tranquila, reflexiva y críptica. Me da la sensación de que con cada verdad escondes cosas. Y quiero conocerlas.

—¿Quieres, de verdad?

Tarda en reaccionar, no se ha dado cuenta de lo que decía ni sabe por qué lo ha hecho.

—Supongo que si lo he dicho, sí.

—No me importaría compartir algunos de mis secretos contigo, Hikari.

**~ · ~**

—No sé cuál era el fin del experimento.

—Eso da igual, simplemente di con detalles cómo te sientes en tu relación con el sujeto A —pide Koushiro.

—Bueno, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Las preguntas han hecho que piense en todas las cosas que me gustan de ella. Es mi mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo, y desde hace muchos años.

»También me han hecho pensar que si me gusta tanto de ella, quizá es ella la que me gusta.

Sora sonríe levemente. Kou solo baja la cabeza y teclea algo en su ordenador.

—¿Nunca habías pensado en ella de otra manera? —pregunta la chica.

—Me lo había planteado, pero no se dieron las circunstancias. Yo tenía pareja, o ella. Pasamos un par de años separados porque me fui de intercambio. También estaban los típicos miedos. Es más fácil no plantearte a fondo algo que sabes que puede traerte problemas. Hacerte el ciego.

Takeru se revuelve en la silla. El plástico cruje, pero apenas lo escucha. Se pone en pie.

—¿Puedo irme? Le he dicho que iríamos a comer juntos.

—Una última pregunta. —Koushiro, esta vez, lo mira—. ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho el experimento?

Se toma un largo minuto para pensar. Él también quiere saber la respuesta. Y resulta que lo tiene muy claro.

—No.

**~ · ~**

«29. Comparte con tu interlocutor un momento embarazoso de tu vida».

—Cuando mis amigos me obligaron a cantar en un karaoke, destrocé los oídos de todo el mundo.

Hikari acompaña la risa de T.K, solo porque le alegra que recupere el buen humor. Él parece avergonzado antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Qué vas a contar? —pregunta ella—. ¿La vez que sin querer en un partido de baloncesto te bajaron los pantalones?

—No, aunque esa también es buena… Pero tengo otra peor que no te he contado.

—¿En serio? Y luego dices que me lo cuentas todo.

—Ahora entenderás por qué. —Takeru hunde la cara en la palma de la mano, sus orejas tienen un tono más rojo de lo normal—. Un día estaba en el centro comercial, íbamos todavía a la escuela. Bueno, te vi en una tienda y entré para saludarte. Justo cuando te iba a hablar me di cuenta de que era una tienda de ropa interior, estabas con tu madre eligiendo algunos sujetadores, de esos primerizos. Me dio mucha vergüenza y me escondí detrás de un mostrador. Una dependienta me vio y me preguntó si quería algo, acerté a decir que no y salir corriendo.

Kari pone gesto de consternación. No solo por la historia, también porque es la primera vez que piensa que él gesticula bastante al hablar. Mueve las manos, creando figuras invisibles, abarcando la habitación y haciendo que se sienta más cómoda en la conversación. ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta antes?

—Tiene que ser broma.

—No, qué va. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que empezabas a… hacerte mayor.

—Ay, qué vergüenza.

—No es para tanto. Pero siendo pequeño lo pasé fatal. Al día siguiente no era capaz de mirarte sin pensar en sujetadores.

—Eso suena muy pervertido.

Se ríen.

«30. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste delante de alguien? ¿Y a solas?».

—Otra vez pasan de algo alegre a algo triste.

—Ya, les gusta jugar con nosotros.

—A ver… —susurra T.K—. Delante de alguien no sé, supongo que viendo alguna película se me escaparía una lagrimita. Y a solas sí me acuerdo. Hace ya bastante, cuando mis padres no vinieron a la entrega de mi primer premio literario.

—Oh, vaya, es cierto. Recuerdo que te llamé más tarde, estaba preocupada.

—Debería haber sido un día genial y acabó bastante amargo. Pero tú me lo alegraste, al día siguiente me llevaste a esa tienda de libros de segunda mano, ¿te acuerdas?

—Claro.

—Gracias.

—Para eso estoy —dice ella, sonriendo—. Yo lloro casi todos los días, viendo vídeos de esos emotivos, también lloro cuando me enfado o algo me da pena. Y con alguien creo que delante de Tai el otro día, cuando nos dijeron que el perro del vecino falleció, ya de viejo.

Él puso gesto de disgusto.

—¿Quieres que le regalemos un perro?

—Qué ideas tienes. Creo que es mejor que pase un tiempo.

—Con tal de que no estés triste, cualquier idea es buena.

**~ · ~**

«31. Cuéntale a tu interlocutor algo que ya te guste de él».

—Que me intrigas. —Hikari ya tenía preparada la respuesta.

—Que me siento a gusto a tu lado —contesta Ken—. Que creo que podrías llegar a comprenderme.

—Son dos cosas.

—En realidad, no. Para que esté del todo a gusto con alguien, necesito entendimiento.

—¿Te pasa con mucha gente?

—Con nadie, hasta ahora.

Ella no sabe cómo él puede decir eso con un gesto tan inexpresivo.

«32. ¿Hay algo que te parezca demasiado serio como para hacer bromas al respecto?».

Ken hace un mohín. Parece que tiene muchas caras para las cosas malas y solo una amable y poco emotiva para las buenas. Kari se pregunta si le apasionan más las dificultades. A veces cree que a ella le pasa eso, que siente con más fuerza los problemas. Quizá él la entienda.

No, no quizá. Seguro que lo hace.

—La muerte, es demasiado absoluta y desconocida para bromear sobre ella.

—El humor negro en general no me gusta. —El chico no se sorprende por esa afirmación—. Creo que las enfermedades o desgracias no son algo por lo que reírse.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—¿Soy predecible?

—No lo sé. Pero creo que yo ya te conozco.

Ninguno de los dos sabe en qué momento han dejado de ser extraños.

**~ · ~**

—Tras responder al cuestionario en pareja, ¿cómo te sientes respecto al sujeto A? —pregunta Koushiro.

—Creo que Hikari es interesante. Es diferente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En muchos y en ninguno —dice Ken, entrelazando las manos—. Nunca había sentido tanta conexión con alguien. Somos distintos y a la vez tenemos mucho en común, una comprensión mutua que no llego a entender.

Sora anota todas las palabras. No quita los ojos del sujeto C. Está muy impresionada con los resultados que están sacando.

—¿Quieres volver a verla?

—Me gustaría.

—¿Crees que lo que sientes por ella es amistad, o algo más? —Kou mira de reojo a su compañera, sabe que a ella le interesa esa respuesta.

—No creo que sea mi amiga. Pero sí me genera unas sensaciones bastante fuertes. Hay atracción física y emocional, eso seguro.

—¿Crees que es mutuo?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

Y, con una sonrisa amable y una reverencia, se marcha.

**~ · ~**

«33. Si fueras a morir esta noche sin posibilidad de hablar con nadie, ¿qué lamentarías no haber dicho a alguien? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho hasta ahora?».

—Ya quedan pocas preguntas —dice Takeru.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pone treinta y tres de treinta y seis.

—Ah, es verdad.

—Te toca responder primero.

—Sí. Pues… creo que intentaría hacer que dejaran de estar distanciadas algunas personas con las que ya tengo menos contacto. Amistades de la infancia, familiares lejanos y demás.

Hikari arruga la nariz. Probablemente no debería esperar a estar en una situación así para dar ese paso.

—Puedes hacerlo. —Como siempre, parece que su mejor amigo le lee la mente.

—Quizá algún día. ¿Tú qué?

—Yo lamentaría no haber dicho a mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos… y muy especialmente a ti, cuánto os quiero.

Dos corazones esquivan un latido, casi al mismo tiempo.

«34. Tu casa se incendia con todas tus posesiones dentro. Después de salvar a tus seres queridos y a tus mascotas, tienes tiempo para hacer una última incursión y salvar un solo objeto. ¿Cuál escogerías? ¿Por qué?».

—Mi portátil, sin duda. Ahí dentro está todo lo que escribo, todas nuestras fotos, vídeos…

—Yo iba a decir el silbato con el que me comunicaba de pequeña, pero lo tuyo es mejor —dice ella, rascándose algún punto tras la oreja derecha—. ¿Puedo cambiar la respuesta?

—No seas tramposa.

—¿Tengo algo aquí? Es que me pica desde hace rato.

—A ver.

T.K se levanta y se sienta en el borde la mesa. Con la mano izquierda aparta poco a poco los mechones de pelo castaño de Kari, rozándole el cuello y la oreja.

—No te veo nada.

—Pues me molesta mucho.

—Solo lo tienes rojo por rascarte, deja de hacerlo.

Pasa los dedos con cuidado por la marca colorada, intentando aliviarla, antes de volver a su sitio.

**~ · ~**

«35. De todas las personas que forman tu familia, ¿qué muerte te parecería más dolorosa? ¿Por qué?».

—La de mi hermano Tai. Es joven, tiene un gran futuro por delante, y sé que siempre estará ahí para cuidar de mí.

—Pienso igual, la de mi hermano. Y ya la sufrí.

No hay nada que decir a eso.

«36. Comparte un problema personal y pídele a tu interlocutor que te cuente cómo habría actuado él o ella para solucionarlo. Pregúntale también cómo cree que te sientes respecto al problema que has contado».

Aparece una línea entre las cejas de Ken, mientras piensa.

—Verás, no sé olvidar —confiesa—. Puedo perdonar, lo hago de verdad, pero no olvido. Se podría decir que soy rencoroso. Recuerdo el dolor que las cosas me causan y aunque entienda que el otro se arrepiente, no puedo hacer como que no han pasado.

—Es difícil aconsejarte… Creo que deberías decirte que tú también te equivocas, que todos avanzamos en nuestro camino a base de aciertos y fallos, que es como se aprende.

El chico cabecea, dándole la razón.

—Mi problema es algo que ya has dicho antes —dice Hikari—. Siento presión por ser como todos creen que soy o que debería ser. Por ser buena, no enfadarme casi nunca, guardarme para mí las cosas que me incomodan.

—Te vendría bien alejarte. Coger unos días para ti misma, pensar solamente en ti y en hacer lo que quieras.

—Es un buen consejo, pero es difícil.

—También lo será para mí el cambiarme, ser menos rencoroso. Sobre todo conmigo mismo. Pero si yo soy capaz, nada impide que tú lo seas.

Él, por primera vez, relaja el cuerpo. Se recuesta en la silla. Sonríe sin barreras.

Ella, en cambio, siente cómo se le hunden los hombros. Pero no porque esté a disgusto a su lado, sino por todo lo contrario.

**~ · ~**

Se habla de almas gemelas. De medias naranjas. ¿Eso significa que solo habrá una persona ideal para cada uno? Pero, ¿y si nuestro molde no está definido y hay varios que podrían encajar en él?


	4. Tan diferentes

.

**La calle de los árboles retorcidos y donde se mezclan cielo y mar**

_**IV.** Tan diferentes_

.

Las personas nos unimos para perseguir juntos verdades. Y para que nunca se acabe la búsqueda.

**~ · ~**

—Ahora tenemos que mirarnos a los ojos durante cuatro minutos —dice Hikari, leyendo la pantalla.

—Sí, vamos, que ha empezado una cuenta atrás.

Takeru se pone muy recto.

Sus ojos, azules y cobrizos, se encuentran.

La mirada de él es limpia. No tiene nada que esconder, no quiere hacerlo tampoco. Quiere que ella mire dentro y se quede allí, que lo acompañe en todos los caminos que decida emprender, como ha hecho siempre. O, quizá, de una forma nueva y más fuerte, a la vez que más frágil.

La mirada de ella es suave. Con mucho cuidado, estudia a su amigo. Como si tuviera miedo de las cosas nuevas que puede encontrar, o como si no quisiera perderse ninguna de ellas.

Piensan, ambos, en las respuestas que han dado y escuchado. Sienten, por encima del calor de la pequeña habitación y del hambre, que hay algo nuevo latiendo.

Casi es tangible. T.K cree que si extiende el brazo podrá atraparlo y pedir a Kari que lo acepte. Es por eso que se levanta, sin perder el contacto visual, y atrapa las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

El apretón es firme, real, placentero. Ella se sonroja.

El minutero llega a cero pero ninguno se da cuenta, perdido en esos ojos que siempre conoció tan bien.

**~ · ~**

Ken espera un minuto entero antes de hablar, por lo último que ha aparecido en el monitor.

—Pone que debemos mirarnos cuatro minutos.

—Lo sé. —Solo es un susurro.

A Hikari le tiemblan los labios, parecen arder por decir algo más. Pero no lo hace. Solo espera a que el otro levante la mirada, mientras une las manos sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de él son azules. Oscuros, reflejan más sombras que brillos, llenos de secretos. Y están atentos. Se lee en ellos fascinación, algo mucho más fuerte de lo que se habría atrevido a imaginar cuando accedió al experimento.

Los ojos de ella están vidriosos. Quizá, porque ha dejado de parpadear en cuanto se ha visto atrapada. Está asustada. Por la intensidad que ve, por la que siente. Porque no puede ser correcto lo que nota, cuando algo igual de fuerte se ha despertado al mirar a Takeru.

Recuerdan, ambos, todo lo que han hablado. Las verdades, tanto enteras como medias, las preguntas que se han hecho el uno al otro. Pasando de ser dos extraños a estar conectados. ¿Cómo? Ninguno podría decirlo.

Pero es algo real. Por eso Ken se inclina hacia ella. Con el dedo índice, deja una pequeña caricia en la muñeca de Kari. Ella se pone pálida.

Dos gestos tan parecidos y distintos. El contacto firme de T.K. El roce delicado de Ken.

Adictivos por igual. Aterradores también.

La cuenta atrás acaba pero ninguno aparta la mirada.

**~ · ~**

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Sora.

—Confusa —dice Hikari—. Creo que habéis jugado conmigo.

Koushiro se ríe.

—Los estudios sociológicos van un poco de eso. Te preguntábamos por tu relación con los sujetos B y C.

—Sujetos… Sí, ya. Bueno. No sé qué decir.

—Algo habrá.

—Es que ha sido… —Su voz se pierde.

Los pelirrojos toman notas mientras el sujeto A intenta formar frases coherentes. Se siente colorada y también blanca. Tiene la mano derecha, donde Ken la ha rozado, completamente helada. Y la izquierda, que Takeru ha apretado, está ardiendo.

—Ha sido extraño. Primero, pensaba que solo eran preguntas para averiguar gustos. Luego ha quedado claro que era para que nos conociéramos. He aprendido cosas nuevas de mi mejor amigo, me he sentido más lejana y cercana a él que en toda la vida. No sé explicarlo. Casi podía tocar nuestro vínculo, fuerte y reforzado.

»Y, después, Ken ha entrado en la habitación. Desde el principio me ha intrigado, su actitud, sus palabras, todo. Y conforme hemos hablado más, me ha dado la sensación de que hay algo mal en el mundo si unos desconocidos como nosotros pueden entenderse de una forma tan profunda.

—Así que, ¿te sientes más unida a los dos? —Sora intenta mantener un tono profesional.

—Sí. ¿Cómo es posible tener una conexión tan fuerte dos veces y de formas tan distintas? Ellos son tan diferentes…

—Quizá por eso te atraen de maneras diferentes.

Kari parece preocupada. No llega a responder nada. Y suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando Koushiro le dice que ya puede marcharse. No quiere hablar más, no quiere pensar más, es demasiado complicado.

Sora sonríe, viéndola marchar. Kou tiene que reconocerse que está guapa con ese gesto ilusionado.

—Yo tenía razón —dice ella—. De alguna manera, ha surgido amor.

—Cada uno saca sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Y cuáles son las tuyas?

—No te las diré. Y, mientras tanto… ¿te gustaría que hiciéramos el test nosotros?

Él se atreve a devolverle la mirada. Sora asiente con la cabeza.

**~ · ~**

Se escuchan pasos en el pasillo. Takeru se da la vuelta antes que ella. Cuando mira a Ken, hay algo en sus ojos que parece fuerte. Intimida.

Pero el otro no se amedrenta. Su mirada es más oscura, menos dura, pero impasible. También hay decisión.

Hikari los observa como si se encontrara muy lejos. Como si cada uno perteneciera a una realidad y ella fuera capaz de saltar de una a otra. No pueden ser reales los dos, no pueden existir al mismo tiempo en una habitación. Su corazón no lo soportará.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —pregunta Ken.

—Claro.

—A solas. —T.K aprieta los dientes.

—Te espero en la puerta, Kari.

—Sí, perdón, no tardaré.

Observa a su mejor amigo marchar, con un nudo en la garganta. Se le pone la carne de gallina cuando Ken se le acerca. Con un movimiento deliberadamente lento, él mete los dedos en el bolsillo del pantalón de la chica y le quita el teléfono. Marca un número y se escucha una vibración.

—Ahora tengo tu número —dice—, y tú el mío.

Ella no habla. No sabe qué decir. Vuelve a guardar su móvil.

—Voy a llamarte. —Suena a una advertencia—. Quiero volver a verte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo dejar que lo nuestro se quede en treinta y seis preguntas.

Hikari se remoja los labios, pero no sale ni una palabra de ellos. El chico se va. Cuando pasa por su lado juraría que nota su aliento en el cuello.

**~ · ~**

Se escuchan sonidos de vasos y cubiertos. También algunas conversaciones cotidianas, sobre cómo ha ido el día o sobre el tiempo. Están en su restaurante favorito, es barato y tiene comida internacional.

—Toma la última croqueta —dice Takeru, arrastrándola con el tenedor hasta el plato de su amiga.

—No, no quiero, cómela tú.

La manda callar. Ella se ríe, le da las gracias. Después dedican atención a su comida. T.K mira con disgusto su plato de arroz, parece que le ha hecho algo malo. A pesar del ruido de ambiente, hay silencio.

No es incómodo, pero está vacío, no como otros. Ambos están lejos.

—¿Sientes algo por él?

Kari no parece reaccionar. Él espera, paciente.

—¿Qué? —consigue decir.

—Que si sientes algo por Ken Ichijouji.

Ella boquea, le cuesta tragar aire. Su esófago arde, de pronto retener el almuerzo es una tarea difícil. Deja el tenedor en la mesa.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque yo siento algo por ti.

Takeru la mira a los ojos con intensidad. Parecen más azules de lo normal. Brillan de determinación, sus pupilas están dilatadas. Y Hikari sabe que las suyas están igual.

**~ · ~**

«El psicólogo Arthur Aron elaboró una lista de treinta y seis preguntas para que las personas pudiesen intimar entre ellas de forma gradual. Una reportera decidió utilizar estas preguntas para enamorarse. Se supone que cuando dos extraños van respondiéndolas se conocen poco a poco de una forma muy íntima.

Nosotros nos hemos preguntado si siempre que intimas tanto con alguien acabas atraído de una manera u otra. Si, quizá, el prestar atención a los sentimientos y experiencias de otro hace que te guste. Y si eso puede evolucionar a amor.

Para ello escogimos a tres personas. El sujeto A, una chica de veinte años; el sujeto B, su mejor amigo de la misma edad; y el sujeto C, un completo desconocido de también veinte años.

Los resultados han sido reveladores. Ambos chicos han confesado sentir algo muy fuerte por ella. Y, a su vez, el sujeto A ha sentido lo mismo por ambos.

No se puede hablar de amor, pero sí de atracción y comprensión mutua. La intimidad fuerza a que se creen lazos entre las personas.

Eso lleva a que nos cuestionemos cosas. Quizá nuestra idea de amor no sea más que la intimidad más profunda fusionada con una atracción física. O tal vez podamos llegar a querer a más de una persona si la conocemos tan bien. O simplemente podemos sentirnos conectados con muchos, pero pocos hacen que los amemos.

Nuestra conclusión es que este experimento fuerza a las personas a plantearse sus sentimientos, crea una intimidad y atracción que no se pueden ignorar. Es la receta perfecta para que se dé pie a que surjan sentimientos. Pero eso último lo ponen las personas.

Porque el sujeto A, eligió a uno de los dos.

Y porque nosotros, Koushiro Izumi y Sora Takenouchi, también respondimos el cuestionario. Si se lo preguntan, sí, estamos juntos ahora.

Adjuntamos los documentos, escritos y visuales, con todos los datos, las pruebas empíricas para las conclusiones y las respuestas de los sujetos a las preguntas…».

**~ · ~**

Hikari se reunió con Ken en la calle de los árboles de troncos retorcidos. Parecía que habían intentado escapar de algo, antes de darse cuenta de que sus raíces los ataban al suelo.

Era casi de noche. Todavía el cielo no había oscurecido del todo, tras los edificios debía haber algún rastro de la puesta de sol.

Él había cumplido su palabra. La llamó. Y ella tuvo que acudir.

Le pidió que se vieran en esa calle, cercana a un viejo parque, porque le hacía sentir igual que Ken. Las cortezas de los árboles eran grises con rastros negruzcos, como si en algún momento hubieran intentado quemarlos.

Esa pinta creía que tenía su corazón cuando estaba con él. Cenizas recubriendo un fuego que no llegó a arder, que no sabía si trataba de hacerlo.

—Estoy confundida —dijo ella, sincera.

—Yo no.

—Tú no estás en mi situación.

—Takaishi ha estado siempre a tu lado. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?

—Nada ha cambiado pero… todo lo ha hecho. No sabría explicarlo.

—¿Tan mágicas son esas preguntas? —Ken sonrió, pero no era un gesto alegre.

—No creo. Solo que te hacen pensar. Y solemos escapar de eso de forma inconsciente.

Él avanzó un paso. Ella no retrocedió. Sintieron lo mismo que en esos cuatro minutos del final del experimento.

Algo intenso, poderoso, oscuro.

Fue natural que llevara a un beso.

Suave, apenas un roce, pero sentían que era apasionado y descontrolado. No se separaron cuando sus labios dejaron de tocarse. Hikari lo miró, buscando respuestas a sus propias preguntas.

Los ojos de Ken eran del mismo color que había sobre sus cabezas, entre las copas de los árboles de troncos retorcidos.

**~ · ~**

Hikari encontró a Takeru en el lugar donde la lluvia mañanera empezaba a marcharse. Donde, en el horizonte, se confundían el cielo y el mar.

Apoyó la mejilla en su espalda. Él no se sobresaltó, tardó en hablar.

—Cuando veo lugares como este me gustaría ser capaz de pintar. —El agua tenía muchos tonos de azul, parecían pinceladas desperdigadas aquí y allá, las nubes hacían que el cielo tuviera el mismo aspecto. Y allí, al fondo, el sol lanzaba rayos de luz que se acercaban poco a poco—. O querría ser capaz de describir una imagen tan bonita, pero nunca puedo. Es lo que me pasa cuando intento escribir sobre ti.

Ella sonrió. Agarró su mano, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Fue un gesto cariñoso y firme pero algo desesperado, como si el contacto de sus bocas no fuera suficiente.

Cuando se separaron, T.K no soltó sus dedos.

—¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?

—Porque a ti te quiero. Solo que he necesitado saber de qué manera. Y porque hace mucho que te encargas de enseñarme el lado bonito de la vida.

Se miraron. Igual que muchas otras veces y al mismo tiempo como si por fin fueran capaces de verse de verdad.

Los ojos de Takeru eran del mismo color que aquel punto del horizonte donde se mezclaban el cielo y el mar.

**~ · ~**

Tal vez amar, en parte, sea una elección. Decidir qué podemos querer, o qué no podemos perder. Entendernos a nosotros mismos. Saber que, pase lo que pase, merecerá la pena.

Es elegir a la persona cuya felicidad es necesaria para la nuestra propia.

.

* * *

Podría, quizá, haber elaborado más el porqué Hikari elige a uno en vez de al otro, pero eso ya está contado antes, en las respuestas a las 36 preguntas. Ahí está su relación con los dos, y ahora sabemos qué valora más. Espero que su elección no os decepcione.

**¡Dos años ya del foro! **Recuerdo los comienzos y todo lo que ha pasado después, ha estado lleno de actividades, de charlas, de amistades. Soy muy feliz en el foro, creo que no solo me aporta el haber aprendido muchísimo de la escritura o tener grandes historias para leer, sino que he conocido a un montón de personas fantásticas y cada día llegan más. ¡Somos como una gran familia! **Y espero que este solo sea el segundo aniversario de muchos más :)**

Y, de nuevo,** feliz no cumpleaños a Takari95**, una de esas personitas maravillosas que se merece lo mejor. Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este doble regalo.


End file.
